


Криминалист

by yanek



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Detective, Drama, Earth-2, Established Relationship, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanek/pseuds/yanek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[ColdWave Week, Day 3: Earth-2]</p><p>Барри пытается спасти жену, обвиненную в убийстве Зума, и случайно раскрывает тайны личной жизни мэра Централ-Сити, весьма опасные тайны</p>
            </blockquote>





	Криминалист

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - будущее относительно событий серии Flash_s02ep15 и дальше нам еще не показали; Земля-2 скроена из хэдканонов и показанного примерно поровну, однако в s02ep14 в новостях упомянули, что кто-то из Снартов является мэром и этот факт используется вовсю;
> 
> мэр волнуется за свои тайны: https://49.media.tumblr.com/cb084149e019febca0ec33a919a190d9/tumblr_o44wmkBavz1uguo4xo3_r3_400.gif
> 
> его секретарь просто говорит по телефону  
> http://49.media.tumblr.com/6e3e8684d339e7408397dcf319b7150a/tumblr_npvpb04N2T1uxmtvpo1_500.gif

Барри Аллен мог пойти на многое ради любимой жены - взобраться по ледяной тающей лестнице на вершину горы в логово Зума, пробиться в приемную мэра используя служебное положение, но обратиться легко и непринужденно (или как-либо еще) к человеку перед ним пока было выше его сил.  
Мистер Рори - секретарь мистера Снарта, облаченный в расстегнутую до середины груди рубашку и едва не расходящийся по швам на широких плечах пиджак, сидел за столиком в приемной так, словно ему вот-вот должны были принести виски.  
На подносе.  
И его тяжелый взгляд буквально испепелял волю.  
\- Кхм - кхм?  
Мистер рори показал что заметил его движением бровей (и даже те выглядели опасными и способными ломать пальцы), но так и не изменил позы, продолжая протирать пижонские солнечные очки.  
\- Мистер...  
Рори шевельнул челюстью. На всякий случай Барри прикинул пути отступления - человек такого массивного телосложения не мог быть слишком быстрым. "А такой тощий как ты не должен быть таким медленным" ехидно прокомментировал внутренний голос, с некоторых пор принадлежавший покойному тестю.  
\- Что-то хотели? - прочитал по губам Барри, хотя ему послышалось совершенно другое: "Если у тебя ничего важного, малец, я проломлю эту дверь тобой".  
\- Бфх. - Никак не тянуло на вразумительный ответ, да и от губ стоило бы отвести взгляд. Но те было столь четко очерчены, что на портрете подозреваемого, наверняка, именно их воспроизвели бы с наибольшей точностью. Их и широкую челюсть.  
"Бартоломью, похоже история с гостями из другого мира не прошла для тебя бесследно".  
Где-то на этом бесспорно важном замечании навязчивой галлюцинации двери в кабинет мэра открылись и тот появился на пороге. Чтобы напомнить Барри сразу две вещи: как выглядит идеально сидящий костюм-тройка, и каким пугающим может быть далеко не массивный человек. Леонард Снарт был ниже своего помощника и намного стройнее, но выражение его глаз напоминало о недавнем знакомстве с Киллер Фрост - убийственный холод.  
\- Мистер Аллен? - Барри успел забыть, что выступления на тв сделали его лицо узнаваемым. Особенно последнее, когда Айрис задерживали в прямом эфире по подозрению в убийстве Флэша, и он кричал о чудовищной непоправимой ошибке прямо в камеру.  
\- Мистер Снарт? - Мэр кивнул и распахнул дверь шире предлагая войти. - Слышал о смерти вашего тестя. Сочувствую. Мистер Уэст был достойным человеком. И достойным исполнителем. Приятный голос.  
"Выкуси" добавил Джо, хотя Барри начал оспаривать достоинства его голоса, только когда тот стал навязчивым. - Чем могу помочь? - Кресло посетителя, миг назад казавшееся удобным под пронзительным взглядом мэра стало жестким, будто мгновенно промерзнув. И, пока Барри собирался с мыслями, двери открылись снова, пропуская в кабинет мистера Рори. "Хрен бы ты от такого сбежал" радостно отметил Джо - секретарь ловко передвигался удерживая поднос заставленный напитками одной рукой, заложив другую за спину. Когда он наклонился над столом, расставляя напитки, Барри был готов поклясться, что увидел сквозь распахнутый ворот пресс.  
\- Вы слышали определение харасмента, мистер Аллен? - Предельно вежливо спросил мэр, тонко улыбаясь. Барри едва не сбил напитки локтем. – То, как вы смотрите на моего секретаря, многие сочли бы неприличным.  
\- Я?! Но я!.. Я женат! И мистер Рори не...  
\- Достаточно горячий? - Словно бы продолжил за него фразу Рори, обращаясь к своему боссу.  
\- Даже чересчур. - Многозначительно ответил мистер Снарт, отпивая _какао_с_зефирками_ и Барри все-таки опрокинул на себя предложенную воду. Рори прокомментировал это уничижительным хмыканьем и медленно удалился, заложив руки в карманы. Пиджак при том неприлично задрался до самой поясницы, показав место крепления подтяжек. Мистер Снарт закашлялся. И Барри уже вовсе не понимая, что происходит, принялся за пятно воды на своих брюках, промокая его платком.  
Не так, совсем не так представлялся ему этот разговор.  
"Возможно, план стоило продумать тщательней?"  
\- Простите, так неловко с моей стороны.  
\- Ничего. У меня довольно плотный график, мистер Аллен, а вам не была назначена встреча. - Барри спохватился и, стараясь выражаться как можно ясней, принялся за рассказ. Довольно фантастический, но предельно честный. О гостях из другого мира, о жене, что после убийства своего отца, не могла перестать преследовать Зума, но, не собиралась его убивать, особенно когда раскрылась тайна личности того.  
Мистер Снарт обращался с теми же резкими, неудобными вопросами, что наверняка задала бы Айрис и ни один ответ, судя по выражению лица, его не устроил.  
Пятно на брюках успело высохнуть, остатки воды в стакане испариться, когда мистер Снарт довольно прохладно подытожил:  
\- Какие громкие заявления.  
\- Их могут подтвердить люди с громкими именами. Тот же Харрисон Уэллс. - "Сбежавший в другое измерение". Хрупкость приведенных доказательств заставила сердце сжаться, как вдруг мистер Снарт опасно сузил глаза, словно имя Уэллса имело для него особенный смысл. Чутье криминалиста ожило, как бывало при виде улики, что уже попалась на глаза, но еще не отделилась от общего фона.  
\- Тогда я подумаю, что можно сделать. На этом всё? - Барри кивнул и остро ощутил свою бесполезность, почти также сильно как когда они преследовали Зума. Казалось, ничего больше нельзя было сделать - только доверить судьбу жены этому черствому могущественному человеку, но некое чувство, обретенное не так давно при встрече с двойником из другого мира, не давало смириться так просто. Барри растерянно попрощался, вышел как в тумане, и обнаружил пропажу платка, только на первом этаже, когда потянулся промокнуть им лоб. На беду платок был единственным подарком Джо, и не вернуться за ним было никак нельзя. В приемной перед кабинетом мэра оказалось пусто - Барри облегченно вздохнул, открыл двери, готовый извиняться и так и застыл. Мистер Снарт застегивал мистеру Рори пуговицы на рубашке. Снизу вверх. Очень медленно. Находясь на расстоянии, которое смешно было бы назвать расстоянием.  
Дверь предательски скрипнула.  
Взгляды обоих подавляли и раньше, но под их перекрестным огнем ноги словно отказали вовсе. Инстинкт самосохранения настаивал на побеге, но расстроенное лицо Айрис живо предстало перед глазами, и Барри на негнущихся ногах всё-таки подошел к столу и забрав платок закрыл за собой дверь в жуткой тишине.  
"Возможно, я зря подарил тебе настолько здоровый. Не такой уж ты сопляк" задумчиво протянул Джо и затих, не отвлекая. Отмеченные машинально странности, накладывались одна на другую, и не спешили стать единой картиной, но одно было ясно - где-то здесь скрывался ключ к давлению на мэра, а значит и освобождению Айрис.  
И Барри собирался его найти, во чтобы то ни стало.  
До суда оставалось три дня. 

*

Спустя двое суток, посреди неизвестности и темноты, со связанными руками, Барри ничуть не сомневался в собственном выборе. 

И даже немного радовался тому, что успел получить бесценный травматический опыт раньше, чем обычным делом для него стали шантаж и похищение. 

Джо гордился молча, пока вместе с узкой полоской света не появился еще один человек. Огонек зажигалки выхватил из темноты его лицо и все ругательства тестя стали адресными: Мистер Рори зажигалку так и не затушил, словно любуясь огнем. Или желая запугать Барри до смерти. 

Во рту стремительно пересохло, но у Барри было достаточно времени, чтобы продумать как себя вести:  
\- Добрый вечер?..  
Рори благодушно рассмеялся, и спрятав зажигалку в карман зажег над головой Барри лампу. Что примечательно он даже не сменил костюм, оставаясь в повседневной одежде - подчеркнуто деловой стиль, застегнутые до последней пуговицы, неизменный галстук, очки в изящной золотой оправе торчащие из нагрудного кармана. Увидев его в первый раз в этом образе, Барри долго не мог поверить, что перед ним не двойник и едва не выдал себя в толпе... или выдал, и потому и оказался здесь.  
\- А ты мне нравишься, Аллен. Безбашенный. И как? Глубоко копнул?  
Барри кивнул:  
\- Настолько, чтобы учесть возможность похищения и оставить инструкции на этот счет надежному человеку. - Тем, что его голос дрогнул всего лишь дважды, Барри собирался гордиться до конца своих дней.  
Возможно недолго.  
Рори новый факт встретил насмешливой улыбкой:  
\- И что он сделает и когда?  
\- Если по делу моей жены будет принят в высшей степени несправедливый вердикт, этот человек обратится в СМИ и выдаст им все полученные материалы.  
\- Какие? - Теперь Рори навис над ним угрожающе:  
\- Обвинение мэра в интрижке?  
Его глаза в таком освещении казались двумя дырами, а от тела словно шел жар.  
Или не словно.  
Снимки с места преступления вспыхнули в памяти - обожженные тела, расплавленный металл, - и погасли, потому что Барри не мог, не имел права сейчас поддаваться страху:  
\- Не только. Хотя я не мог не заметить, что Мистер Снарт почти живет на работе, и вы единственный остаетесь при нем и днем и ночью, даже когда охрана меняется. И ваши совещания тет-а-тет, - здесь Рори принялся расстегивать запонки, чтобы подвернуть рукава рубашки, - как минимум дважды в день тоже не прошли мимо.  
\- Есть ли какие-то записи "совещаний"? - Взгляд Рори стал по-настоящему жутким. Едва поняв о чем он спросил, Барри ощутил как кровь прилила к щекам.  
\- Нет, я не... я предполагаю.  
\- Хорошо.  
Возможно, как-то так чувствовали себя люди, рядом с которым ударила молния. Но облегчение было преждевременным.  
\- Так что же станет поводом для скандала, Аллен? Что убедит людей не переключить канал на какое-нибудь мыло? Не тормози. Чем быстрее расскажешь, тем быстрее закончим.  
\- То что наша система обнаружения мета-людей не работает, когда нужно мэру.  
\- Доказательства?  
\- Вы.  
Какое-то время они друг на друга смотрели. Рори с любопытством, Барри пытаясь взглядом показать, что готов идти до конца.  
\- И что же я могу?  
\- Жечь.  
\- Надо же. И как? Испуская глазами лучи? Или плююсь огнем?  
\- Пока не знаю как именно, но точно можете. Я криминалист, и имею доступ ко многим материалам. Например, образцам с места преступления, где на мистера Снарта было совершено покушение год назад. Считалось, что один нападавших мета-людей не справился со своими способностями и поджег соучастников.  
\- Так и все было.  
\- Один из напавших имел схожие способности, но его не было в Централ-сити три года назад, когда началась волна случайных возгораний с теми же признаками. И эти улики тоже хранятся в архиве. И не только в архиве. А вы были в городе. И как раз перестали появляться на работе. - Рори сделал шаг назад из круга света так, чтобы мрак спрятал его лицо. Чувство собственной правоты заставило Барри частить:  
\- Вы вернулись, чтобы уволиться, и из специалиста по пожарной безопасности стали секретарем. Вернее особым телохранителем. Мистеру Снарту тогда впервые начали угрожать мета-люди настолько открыто, верно? И как раз тогда он много и обстоятельно консультировался с мистером Уэллсом, который и занимался проектом оповещения о мета-людях. Слишком много совпадений.  
В полумраке вспыхнул огонек зажигалки, но на этот раз его никто не подносил к лицу.  
\- Всё ещё неубедительно.  
\- Но может наделать шуму.  
\- Скорее привести к панике. - Рори снова шагнул вперед с пугающе невозмутимым видом:  
\- Представляешь, что будет с городом? С миром?  
Серьезно о возможных последствиях Барри не задумывался, но сейчас они казались неважными:  
\- Я готов.  
\- Да ты действительно любишь свою жену. Как насчет сделки? - Сердце радостно забилось. - Похоронить эту историю?  
\- Как?  
\- Ты криминалист, имеющий доступ ко всем уликам. А я знаю людей, скажем, с особыми способностями, что могут подтвердить, когда им говорят правду. Уничтожишь всё, чтобы никто не смог проделать ту же работу, и твоя жена окажется на свободе.  
\- До суда остались сутки. Сначала Айрис в безопасности и на свободе, потом сделка.  
\- По рукам.  
\- Очень смешно.  
Рори хмыкнул, и обошел его кресло. Запахло паленным, рук коснулось тепло. Одновременно, обоих запястий.  
Ювелирное владение способностями.  
Должно быть пламя исходило из рук.  
\- Думаю, ты понял, что будет, если кто-то узнает об этой встрече.  
\- Айрис узнает.  
Рори хмыкнул в очередной раз.  
\- Разумеется. Но только то, что не поставит ее жизнь под угрозу верно?  
Барри медленно кивнул и пожал протянутую руку, чтобы испуганно добавить после:  
\- И я останусь живым! И целым! С ней! Здесь, в Централ-Сити!  
Рори засмеялся.  
\- Останешься.

*

Когда они вышли из склада на улице накрапывал дождь, а свет раннего утро окрашивало всё в серый. Барри, прячась от капель по козырьком вместе со своим похитителем, чувствовал с ним странную связь. Позволяющую делать неуместные замечания.  
И он перенервничал, и изображал кого-то другого слишком долго:  
\- Мы с Айрис тоже друзья детства. Тоже какое-то время не общались.  
\- И дай угадаю, она тоже доминирует?  
Барри засмеялся, наверняка чересчур громко:  
\- Да.  
\- Рад за вас.  
\- А мистер Уэллс и мистер Снарт были моими кумирами. Рыцарями в сияющих доспехах. Теперь ума не приложу, что с этим делать.  
Рори пожал плечами:  
\- Перерасти.  
\- А ты… вы правда меня убили бы?  
\- И все еще могу.  
Пришлось замолчать и попробовать успокоиться. Рори неспешно раскурил новую сигарету и Барри впервые заметил, на каком пальце тот носит широкое золотое кольцо. Безымянный на правой. В Атлантиде, где однополые браки были разрешены, это означало брак.  
\- А...  
\- Не заставляй меня снова тебя оглушать.  
\- ... как вы решили проблему с контролем своих способностей? Мистер Уэллс?..  
\- Твоя карета, Аллен.  
Машина и правда подъехала, и Рори раскрыл перед ним двери, оставаясь снаружи. И только когда Барри забрался внутрь, неожиданно ответил:  
\- Боялся ранить. - И захлопнул двери.

И почему-то его ответ показался Барри самым лучшим советом для брака услышанным в жизни.


End file.
